1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a device and method for extending the run time of manufacturing explosives.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Manufacture of explosive materials is complicated by the special handling considerations required, such as when processing solid processing materials. When densely packed, the processing materials used to produce the explosive materials tend to conglomerate together which impedes the efficient production of the manufactured explosive materials. As such, the use of unit batch runs for solid explosive manufacture is common. Additionally, special handling precautions of certain components in the manufacturing process are required to prevent the possibility of an accidental explosive event.
Unit batch processing, however, limits the time and amount of explosive materials that may be manufactured at a given time. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide for extended run time in the manufacture of solid explosive materials. The present invention addresses this and other needs.